


Desk

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gaining Powers, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Alex accidentally broke a desk and Kara and Lena started worrying about the kid’s powers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Desk

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

Alex's tongue poked out while he was drawing. He added the glasses to the happy sun and then reached for the green colour pencil. He accidentally knocked down the box with the pencils and the green rolled to the other side of the table. 

The three-year-old huffed and tried to reach it but the pencil was too far away. He huffed again and slowly stood on the chair. He placed his hand on the desk and leaned over to the pencil, trying to grab it. His fingers were inches away when a crack was heard. 

The wood underneath him snapped in half and he fell on the floor, wooden pieces around him. He was shocked as he wasn’t sure what exactly happened. He looked at the broken desk, the tipped chair and the ripped paper he was drawing on. His eyes slowly filled with tears and by the time Lena opened the door with a worried expression he was sobbing.

“ _ Alex! _ Are you okay, sweetheart?” she asked while rushing at him. She carefully stepped between the wooden pieces and knelt close to her son. “Where does it hurt.” she asked while helping him up. 

The boy hugged her and Lena easily picked him up and walked to the couch. She held him, rubbing his back as he sobbed on her shoulder. She looked at the broken desk with a frown. It was a strong desk, made with dark oak wood.

The little boy leaned back and sniffed while rubbing his eyes. Lena brushed the tears away from his red face and spoke in a soft voice. “What happened, sweetheart?” 

“I-I was drawing and my pencil rolled o-on the other side of the table so-so I tried to grab it and-d the table broke.” he sobbed and hugged his mom again.

“Are you hurt?” she asked and kissed his cheek. 

“No.” he mumbled and shook his head. “But I broke the table and ruined my drawing.” he added with a pout. 

The woman sighed in relief. She didn’t care about the table as long as her son was okay. She stood from the couch, the boy still in her arms, and walked close to the ruined desk. She leaned down and picked the drawing that was crushed under the wooden pieces. 

“It’s not that ruined. I can still put it on the fridge door.” she said with a smile.

“Really?” The three-year-old asked with a hopeful expression. 

“Of course.” Lena answered and walked towards the kitchen. She placed Alex on the counter and passed him a pencil. “Can you please sign it for me?” she asked with a smile. Her son’s face lit up and nodded. He grabbed the pencil and wrote his name slowly on the paper. Then Lena wrote the date on it and put it on the fridge door. 

She turned back to her son, who had a huge grin on his face, and kissed his forehead. “How about we watched a movie?” she asked while helping him off the counter. Alex nodded and followed his mom to the living room.

* * *

Kara opened the balcony door slowly, as to not wake up her son. She removed her boots and patted to the couch. The mother fixed the blanket around the little boy and kissed his head before walking to the home library.

“Honey, I’m hom-what happened here?” she asked, surprised. Her wife was knelt next to the broken desk, placing the small wooden pieces in a bag.

“Hello, darling.” The ravenette greeted back and rose from her spot. “As you can tell, Alex got his superstrength.” she sighed. 

“Oh!” Kara glanced to the direction of her sleeping son. “Is he okay?” 

“He is fine.” Lena answered with a soft smile and removed her gloves. “I was wondering...” she started and bit her lip nervously. “I was thinking of creating something to dimmed his powers.” she stated. “Not remove them fully.” she added quickly at Kara’s confused expression.

“Then what?” The hero asked with a frown. 

The ravenette sighed and placed her hand on the El insignia on Kara’s chest. “You know how we have the red sun lamps in our bedroom?” she asked. 

“Yeah?” Kara responded. 

“I was thinking of installing them in all the rooms.” she said and laughed at Kara’s red face, no doubt having some naughty thoughts. 

“Okay.” Kara answered with an eager nod. “But won’t that only help him when he is home?” she asked with a frown. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. You can teach him while you are home how to use his powers and turn on the lights when he relaxes. But I wanted to make him something that will help him outside. I don’t want him to be scared of hurting others or breaking stuff because of his powers. He is too young for that.” she stated. 

“Hmm, you are right. I was twelve and had such a hard time. I know at some point Eliza and Jeremiah tried to make me a Kryptonite bracelet where it would help me lower the strength of my powers.” she shook her head. “Unfortunately it did more harm than good.” 

Lena squeezed her wife's arm and Kara smiled at her. “Don’t worry. I will think of something.” she whispered. 

“You might not have to.” Kara smiled. “I can ask Eliza for the layouts of the bracelet and we can use it as a draft for the new one. We can use the same materials we use for the red sun lamps and create a bracelet that will only emit red sun radiation for the person who wears it.” she told her wife.

Lena raised an eyebrow at the blonde. “You really thought about this before, haven’t you?” she asked.

Kara smiled and tilted her head. “I may or may not have already created the layouts for the first design.” 

Lena gasped in shock and dramatically placed a hand on top of her heart. “Doing science without me? Betrayal.” she placed the back of her hand on her forehead and sighed. 

Kara rolled her eyes and pulled her wife closer, kissing her. “You are just mad I didn’t tell you because you enjoy seeing me working in the lab.” she mumbled. 

The shorter woman hummed with a smile. “I truly do.” she replied and kissed her again.

“Mommy?” Alex’s voice was barely heard from the living room.

“I will go see what he needs. Can you clean up this mess?” the ravenette asked and placed a kiss on her wife’s cheek. 

Kara nodded and kissed the shorter woman properly before grabbing a bag and quickly collecting the broken desk pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> I found it easier to focus when I have Minecraft open and afk farming… anyway, do you guys want to name my Minecraft dog?
> 
> I’m so glad I wrote this before I got a message from my storage guy who asked me to pay him £200 EXTRA (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻
> 
> I’m a bit burned out so here is a small one c:
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
